


【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——4（完）

by Jackiestate



Series: 【盾铁】非诚勿扰 [4]
Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——4（完）

sorry……这一篇的排版崩了……AO3的排版真的好累……

——————

纽约的平安夜从黄昏时分就开始热闹。街道两侧的商铺挂满了红红绿绿的小彩灯，每个橱窗都贴上了圣诞老人的贴纸。冬青编成的圣诞花环挂在每户人家的门上，到处都能听见圣诞颂歌的音乐。

托尼以前很少过圣诞节。

霍华德和玛丽还在的时候，他们倒是每年都会庆祝圣诞节，但是那个时候托尼很少回家。极少的几次是被斯塔克夫妇两人直接从学校门口给拎回来的。

后来斯塔克家只剩下他一个人后，他更不喜欢过圣诞节。只有一个人有什么好过的呢，圣诞节和其他的日子对托尼来说没有差别，他还是在各种派对上厮混到凌晨。回到住处后趴在马桶旁呕吐的时候，托尼想着——看吧，圣诞节和平常真的没什么不一样。

再后来，他和复仇者们一起住在复仇者大厦，最开始提出要过圣诞节的是史蒂夫。他说四十年代那个时候，每年的圣诞节就像是灰暗无尽的战争中，可以暂时忘记打仗、稍稍允许自己放纵快乐的时候。

史蒂夫总是很喜欢圣诞节。

克林特积极响应，因为他非常想要圣诞礼物。娜塔莎表示，神盾局每年还是有发圣诞礼物的，只是没有人给肥啾送而已。

博士也喜欢大家聚在一起热闹，雷神则对中庭的传统节日很感兴趣，所以大家都一致同意每年圣诞复仇者都要在一起过节。

对此，托尼的反应是：

“你们难道不知道这世上是没有圣诞老人的嘛？只有小孩子才过圣诞节。”

然后每年平安夜他都会把五份礼物一份不差地放在客厅的圣诞树下。那种半夜所有人都睡下了摸黑去放的那种。  
 

然而，今年。托尼端着咖啡坐在沙发上翻着平板，一点都不想理会克林特的抱怨。

“铁罐！为什么今年没有我的礼物！”

托尼慢慢地嘬了一口咖啡，翻页说着：“你去年不是说镭射箭头逊爆了吗？所以今年你就乖乖地把袜子挂在床头等你的圣诞老人来给你送礼物吧。”

托尼发誓他绝对不是在报复前几天被克林特打断之仇，绝对不是。

“我错了——”克林特冲过来挂在沙发背上，在托尼的脑袋旁不停地忏悔，“我错了我错了！托尼·斯塔克的礼物都超级炫酷超级拉风宇宙无敌旋风狂拽吊炸天！”  
托尼：“……”（嘬咖啡）  
克林特瘪嘴，翻身跳到沙发上盘腿靠着，大声地朝坐在餐桌的娜塔莎问道：“Nat，队长的节目几点开始来着？”  
伟大的鹰眼余光看见身边的钢铁侠翻页的动作僵住一瞬，但还是继续保持目不斜视。  
“好像是8点。”  
“那不是快开始了吗？”克林特蹭蹭蹭的又跳去厨房拿出他准备好的爆米花，“Jarvis，快，开个电视开个电视！”  
然后一屁股坐在托尼的旁边，爆米花还掉出来几个。托尼捡起掉在他腿上的一颗爆米花丢进嘴里，瞅了一眼克林特的肚子，揶揄道：“你再这么吃下去，我就得重新给你设计战衣了，小鸟。”  
克林特朝他比了个中指：“你不是不看吗？”他学着两天前问起是否要看队长的节目时托尼的口气，“‘噢上帝，饶了我吧。伟大的钢铁侠的时间可不是浪费在这种无聊相亲节目上的。’——你当时不是这么说吗？”  
托尼抬头喝完杯子里的咖啡，哼了一声：“我是怕你们没有我的陪伴太无聊，我是说毕竟这个节目已经够无聊了。”  
娜塔莎和其他人也迅速围过来坐下，电视上的画面已经出来，还有10分钟本期平安夜的非诚勿扰就要开始了。  
   
节目录制厅。  
史蒂夫坐在休息室，造型师已经给他做好了造型。虽然实际上并没有做什么修饰，因为当史蒂夫走近化妆室的时候，包括造型师在内的在场所有人都好像一瞬间被按下了静音按钮。  
所有人的屏住了呼吸。  
我的老天，他太好看了！  
这就是在场除史蒂夫外所有人当时那一刻的心声。  
史蒂夫被所有人盯着，有一些不自在。他尴尬地走到化妆师旁边：“你好，刚才节目负责人告诉我，在这里准备好之后等他通知上场。”  
我的老天啊，他的声音好有磁性！  
这是在场除史蒂夫外所有人当时的第二个心声。  
在娜塔莎的建议下，史蒂夫没有穿他平时最爱的老式格子衬衫和皮夹克，而是选择了一件修身的宝蓝色衬衫和枪黑色的西裤；宝蓝色非常衬他的一双碧眼，也让他的一头金发更加闪亮。  
史蒂夫坐在镜子前，化妆师拿着刷子却不知道从哪里下手。这张脸就像古希腊的雕塑一样完美，英俊得不需要任何修饰，就这样原本的样子就好看得让化妆师一个小姑娘看得脸红了。  
她只好说：“天哪，你真的太英俊了，先生。我想你现在这样就可以迷倒今天的24位姑娘了。”  
史蒂夫有些不好意思，耳尖又开始泛红，他不知道该怎么回答像这样的夸赞，只好尴尬地笑笑，“谢谢。”  
下午娜塔莎陪他来把相关程序都办好后，就打道回府了，说是要和大家一起在电视上观看节目。  
和大家一起看，也就是说……托尼也会看……吗？  
史蒂夫郁闷的靠在椅子上，他至今还没搞明白为什么事情莫名其妙就发展到这个地步了。不明白为什么他的队友突然都集体性地这么关心他的感情生活。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”一个工作人员探进身子，示意史蒂夫要在候场通道等待节目开始了。  
站在等会用来上场的升降电梯里，史蒂夫重重地叹了一口气——天，这真的太蠢了。  
史蒂夫现在一想到等会要面对24位姑娘，大脑就开始晕乎。他可以一上场就把24个灯全部按灭吗，他应该把盾一起带来的。  
这样还能一次性全灭了。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，停止不着边际的想象，笑话自己这么做的话大家都知道美国队长在平安夜上非诚勿扰相亲了，神盾局的那几位说不定日后更加疯狂地操心他的终身大事了。  
他又想到了一件事，心里不由得柔软一动。他什么时候也偶尔变得这么跳脱了，真不知道是感染了谁的毛病。  
嘴角无意识地带上了温柔的笑容，史蒂夫想着，等节目结束了他说不定还能回去和托尼说一声圣诞快乐。  
这样想着，好像等会的节目也没有那么难熬了。  
   
“WHAT?为什么是我要去？”托尼从沙发上跳起来，对着通讯画面另一端的单眼光头翻白眼，“就算是钢铁侠也有圣诞假的吧？”  
弗瑞无视来自钢铁侠的抱怨，继续说：“小朋友们指定要‘高大帅气的钢铁侠’给他们送去圣诞礼物，顺便一说，这些礼物我已经派人送到复仇者大厦的停机坪了。”  
托尼眼角抽搐着看着窗外刚刚驶离大厦的神盾局飞机，“你都有这个时间送过来，不能直接加把油门送过去吗？”  
克林顿幸灾乐祸地坐在沙发上往嘴里塞爆米花：“人家小朋友们不是说了吗，他们要‘钢铁侠’送圣诞礼物，我想这里应该没有第二个钢铁侠吧。”  
“肥啾你——”  
“还是说，你不想去是因为不想错过马上开始的节目？”  
娜塔莎笑眯眯地看着托尼，托尼立马撇头呵呵：“怎么可能——我，我只是觉得钢铁侠每年都这么受欢迎真让我头疼，你们不懂的。”  
班纳博士见他们再这样拖下去，就赶不上计划了，只好劝到：“托尼，孩子们都等着你送礼物呢，快去吧。你送得快的话，回来还可以看到最后的牵手决定环节。”  
托尼看着屋子里一圈的人都盯着他，用表情异口同声地说“快去送”。  
无奈，召来mark战甲，并且让贾维斯找来了一个圣诞帽固定在铁壳头上。  
停机坪上，托尼把弗瑞送来的一袋子礼物抗在肩上，这时弗瑞的通话接到了战甲内部。  
“对了，斯塔克。先送去这个地方，地址是×××××××。这个地址的人说想早点收到今年的圣诞礼物。”  
“知道了知道了。”托尼挂掉通讯，看向纽约的夜幕，又环视了一圈大厦周边的霓虹夜景。  
“好了，你们亲爱的圣诞钢铁侠来给你们送礼物了。”  
轰鸣声起，一抹金红色划过纽约上空。  
复仇者大厦客厅内，弗瑞的通讯画面无奈地看着众人，向沙发上笑得神秘的娜塔莎问道：“你确定等他发现之后，不会和你们秋后算账吗？”  
“他才没那个功夫和心情呢。如果他成功完成‘任务’的话……”  
   
史蒂夫人生中（一百年）第一次产生了想要逃走的念头。  
自他从电梯里走出来，站到聚光灯下，来自对面24位女士和在场其他人四面八方的眼神就一直黏在他身上没有动过。主持人还没有来得及进行正常的节目流程，24位姑娘们已经迫不及待地像连珠炮一样发射铺天盖地的问题了。  
“帅哥，我我我我愿意跟你走！”  
“我可以！”  
“天哪，他简直就像阿波罗一样。”  
“看他的那对大胸！OMG，我觉得我也可以！”  
“姐姐可以那妹妹也可以！”  
……  
一瞬间场上的情况有点混乱，而我们的百岁老人真的很想拔腿跑回那个电梯里。  
听见姑娘们的惊叹后，他更加脸红了，整个人像刚从温泉里捞出来的一样。天哪，天哪——她们怎么可以这样赤裸裸地说出这么令人——令人羞耻的话？  
史蒂夫汗如雨下，同时快速的在脑中回忆了一遍自己应该没有得罪过娜塔莎吧，为什么她要让自己来遭这种罪？  
主持人艰难地控制住了姑娘们的情绪，他不得不赶快进入第一个环节，否则这些姑娘随时都可能冲过来直接强抢民男也是有可能的。  
主持人瞄了一眼身旁的史蒂夫，他咽了咽口水，这个男嘉宾是真的太俊俏了。  
“好吧，既然大家的热情如此之高，那就让我们赶快进入第一个环节吧——爱之初体验！请放第一段VCR。”  
场内的灯光变暗，只剩中央的大屏幕开始发出白白的荧光。史蒂夫和主持人一道转过身面对屏幕，VCR都是复仇者的成员们拍的，但是娜塔莎说这些都是队员们给队长的一个小礼物，所以事先没有给史蒂夫观看过，直接送交了节目组。  
也就是说，史蒂夫自己也不知道VCR的内容会是什么。  
   
“Big man, a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”  
“Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.”  
记忆里熟悉的对话从屏幕里传出来，史蒂夫惊讶的盯着那块巨大的屏幕。屏幕上没有画面，只有白花花的荧光，但是两个人之间的对话听得非常清晰。  
那不是——  
场上的其他人一脸懵逼，搞不清楚这是什么状况。为什么VCR只有声音而没有画面？  
（神盾局的敬业优秀特工罗曼诺夫女士表示，这些画面可都是从神盾局的昆士上调出来的，机密文件。）  
“Everything special about you came from a bottle.”  
史蒂夫不禁低头用拳头掩盖他的笑。他和托尼第一次见面的时候真像两个大刺猬一样，天哪，他那个时候可真的看不惯托尼。  
   
那会在美国队长的眼里，钢铁侠自由散漫不懂得团队协作，托尼·斯塔克则是个第一眼就能看出来他是个大麻烦的惹事精。  
这样的人要怎么领导整个复仇者？  
但是他很快就改变了自己的看法。  
纽约大战，向天空中那个吞噬一切的虫洞冲去的金红色盔甲映在史蒂夫蓝色的眼瞳中，那一刻他觉得周边的所有都被放慢了。  
史蒂夫提醒托尼，“你知道这是有去无回的。”但是那个扛着核弹冲上云霄的身影，还是义无反顾地冲进了虫洞。  
后来托尼躺在他面前，面甲被索尔掰开，史蒂夫贴上去想听他的心跳，可是盔甲太厚他什么也听不到。他只看见那个胸口的反应堆一直没有亮起来。  
队友们都沉默着。  
史蒂夫挫败地坐回地上，在填满他胸腔的难过的间隙中，还有他的一点点好奇： 那个玩世不恭满身是刺的斯塔克，和这个愿意为人们而牺牲得毫不犹豫的斯塔克，哪一个才是真正的托尼？  
但是他没有难过很久，因为那副钢铁盔甲胸口的反应堆倏地重新亮起，托尼猛地睁开眼睛醒了过来，他急促地呼吸着，史蒂夫赶紧坐起身去查看他的情况。  
托尼张大着眼睛看了一圈其他人，最后聚焦在史蒂夫满是灰尘的泥污的脸上，“刚才没有人亲我，对吧？”  
而在托尼的眼中，他短暂昏迷后刚醒来看到的周遭世界，都还是混沌模糊的样子。美国队长虽然也灰头土脸的，但是他那一头金发还是从一堆背景中脱颖而出了。  
托尼开了个非常斯塔克式的笑话，但他后来一直觉得，这次的笑话是他觉得这辈子说过的最好的一个。因为他说完之后，他看见了那一头金发的主人的笑容。  
歪着头，被灰尘弄脏的金发从额头上耷拉下来，史蒂夫咧开嘴朝托尼笑着。浓眉红唇，还有那双比所有宝石都更加清澈和瑰丽的眼睛，都包着满满的笑意，一瞬间在托尼还尚处在模糊的视线中，清晰得让周围的景色都褪去了颜色和线条。  
史蒂夫笑得很开心，因为他感觉他好像稍微、稍微有那么一点，开始真正认识托尼·斯塔克了。  
   
白色的屏幕还在播放着两人之间认识以来的对话，有在大厦里时两人和大家一起的聊天调侃（ps：贾维斯友情提供），有在奥创大战的时候两人在工作室关于together的对话，还有索科维亚协议时两人争锋相对的争执。  
史蒂夫渐渐忘记了身处的环境，他听着没有画面的屏幕里传出来的这几年来他和托尼之间的对话，回忆着从两人刚认识的互不服气，到慢慢磨合，两个人之间的默契越来越高，他也越来越走近真实的托尼。就好像在这个过程中，他慢慢的揭开钢铁侠的盔甲，慢慢的走进托尼的工作室。从最初的刺猬，到现在在他面前这个顶着一头卷发惬意地咬着甜甜圈的男人，棱角和锋芒都褪去，剩下的是真实的柔软和温柔，像蜜糖一样的甜。  
   
屏幕熄灭，场内灯重新亮起。其他人还是一头雾水，刚才的对话他们并不知道是用来干嘛的，也不知道和场上这为金发碧眼的帅哥有什么关系。  
但是，这有什么关系呢！  
她们只需要看到这位饱满到衬衣扣子瑟瑟发抖的胸肌和包裹在袖子里面有力的臂膀就行了！  
主持人刚刚从场下和导演沟通回来，刚才的VCR确实就是男嘉宾送过来的视频，但不知为什么只有音频。他们都以为是机器或者是文件出了问题，主持人只好先回舞台上继续节目的流程。  
“刚才一段别具生面的VCR有没有让在场的女嘉宾动心呢？接下来请24位女士进行第一轮，请选择留灯或灭灯！”  
话音刚落，那半圈的24盏灯全灭。  
准确的说，是整个节目的录制场馆的灯全灭了，整个舞台陷入黑暗。  
现场静默了几秒后，陷入了混乱和嘈杂。大家都因为这突如其来的断电慌了神，场馆是半露天式的，外面的天空也是漆黑一片。  
“大家不要慌，不要紧张——”主持人意外地发现除了照明之外，其他的设备还是通电的。但是观众们已经开始骚乱，情况正在变糟。  
这时有人从他手中接过了话筒，“请大家不要惊慌，照明系统可能除了一点问题，工作人员正在检修。  
“请保持冷静地坐在自己的座位上；不要乱跑，以免发生踩踏事故。”  
“请大家耐心等待照明系统恢复。”  
短短几句话，仿佛这声音里有一股特殊的魔力，让一度失控的场面瞬间平静了下来。  
史蒂夫把话筒还给主持人，“抱歉，刚才有些紧急，所以拿了你的话筒。”  
“噢、噢没事，谢谢你稳定住了观众们。”  
主持人在黑暗中看不见身旁的人，但是也能感受到他身上的那一股浑然天成的领导力，这让他感到奇怪，也有点熟悉，熟悉得就好像……就好像……某个时候在电视上见识过……  
在渐渐安静和稳定下来的场馆内，史蒂夫和所有人突然听见从上空传来一阵机械的轰鸣声。史蒂夫刚来得及抬头看，只看见那阵轰鸣裹挟着一阵金红色的热浪从场馆的露天天窗直接降落在他的身边。  
史蒂夫的心跳逐渐加快。  
天，该不会——该不会——  
其实不需要他去摸黑辨认，因为来人胸口前的那一抹蓝光已经昭示了此人的身份。  
“嘿，guys！你们在玩天黑请闭眼吗？”电子音从盔甲里传出来，句末带着托尼特有的笑音。  
托尼弹开面甲，将肩上的一袋子礼物放在地上。他刚才一路沿着弗瑞给的地址飞过来，结果只找到了这个漆黑一片的场馆。  
这里真的有人等着圣诞铁人的礼物吗？托尼搞不清里面的状况，只能从露天的天窗飞进去。降落的途中，他发现这好像是一个节目现场，舞台周边的摄像机还在运行，但整个场馆的照明系统好像停止工作了。  
“那…那个人是钢铁侠吗？”  
“钢铁侠？”  
“天哪！真的是钢铁侠！”  
“什么？钢铁侠来了！快看呐！”  
观众们开始激动，纷纷拿出手机拍照，虽然只能拍到钢铁侠胸口的反应堆的亮光。  
托尼倒出袋子里的一堆礼物，“嘿，你们可真热情。我是说，额，我以为等着圣诞钢铁侠的是一群小朋友？”  
“托尼？”史蒂夫走到托尼的身边，他不明白为什么托尼会出现在节目的现场……  
而且钢铁战甲的头盔上还挂着圣诞帽和背着……一袋子圣诞礼物？他想应该是礼物。  
“cap？”托尼惊讶地回头，他以为自己听错了，而借着反应堆的亮光看清了史蒂夫那张轮廓分明的脸，伟大的钢铁侠的动作被定格了，他有点凌乱。  
为什么史蒂夫会在这里？等一下！  
史蒂夫不是在参加那什么破相亲节目……wait……  
no…no、no、no  
主持人也是非常凌乱，今天节目录制是怎么了？先是男嘉宾的VCR出了问题，又是照明故障，现在居然连钢铁侠都出现了！  
天哪，平安夜真的有魔法！  
“大家！今天的节目真是惊喜不断，复仇者联盟的领导者之一钢铁侠，带着圣诞礼物居然来到了我们的现场！”  
“不过实在可惜，因为今天节目现场的一些硬件问题，我们这位帅气的男嘉宾竟然被意外‘全灭’……”  
“不。”史蒂夫步伐坚定地走向那个挂着滑稽圣诞帽子脚边堆着一堆的圣诞铁人，就算是在昏暗的环境里，在托尼的反应堆的那一点点蓝光的映照下，那双眼睛也蓝的如暗夜中发光的蓝宝石一样。  
托尼还愣在原地，他本来以为他是来圣诞夜加班的？可是为什么他的目的地是史蒂夫参加的相亲节目的现场？  
他天才的大脑此时就像灌了浆糊一样，无法转动、无法搞清楚这里的情况——噢，不，是灌了蜜糖，他看着史蒂夫那双定定地看着自己的双眼，这样想着。  
他们之间的距离并不长，史蒂夫也只是走了几步就走到了托尼的面前。  
然而在这几步中，托尼感觉自己要被那双眼睛饱含的热情和炽热给灼伤，那双大海般的眼睛快要盛不下它的主人拥有的爱意。  
托尼觉得周身的空气好像一下子稀薄了很多，这股朝着他汹涌而来的感情的喷薄快要让他溺毙，可是他却完全不想逃走。  
他等着史蒂夫走完那短短的几步到他面前，他只看见了全身泛着蓝光的史蒂夫，他只看见史蒂夫那双倒映着他的眼。  
他只听见史蒂夫说，“这里还剩一盏灯，I want this one。”，指着的是自己胸前的反应堆。  
   
全场寂静——  
史蒂夫在托尼的沉默中越来越不安，他是不是惹他厌恶了？  
可是他不后悔，史蒂夫悄悄地握紧了身旁两侧的拳头，他会尊重托尼的决定。  
如果托尼感到厌恶或者是有一丁点儿的不愉快，那么他就会退后——  
看着托尼还处在愣神的脸，史蒂夫苦笑了一声，退后一步说：“Merry Christmas, Tony。”  
他想要弯下腰去捡那些散落在脚边的礼物时，头顶突然传来一句嘟嘟嚷嚷：“Don’t merry Christmas. Marry me.”  
紧接着的是一声金属的咔嚓声，他抬起头的瞬间感觉到自己的腰和背被坚硬的手臂环抱住，然后便是急速上升的失重感。  
耳边是呼啸的风声和托尼经过处理的电子音：“美国队长和钢铁侠祝你们圣诞快乐！礼物是送给你们的！”  
……  
场馆内，安静了三秒钟后，人群爆发了热烈的尖叫。  
“他刚才说‘美国队长’！”  
“我也听见了！所以那个帅哥是美国队长吗？！”  
“可是刚刚美国队长说他喜欢钢铁侠了对吧！”  
“而且钢铁侠说了marry me我听见了我听见了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——我搞到真的cp了！！！”  
   
后来那天晚上，复仇者们在电视里观看了全程直播。娜塔莎喝完了手里的红酒，看到电视画面里的钢铁侠掳走了场上唯一的男嘉宾后，打了个响指。  
“搞定。来赌吗，小鸟，他们今晚不会回来。”  
“我赌他们会回来，毕竟队长才不会和铁罐在外面乱来。”  
   
第二天中午，两人牵着手一脸傻笑地出现在复仇者大厦的客厅里。  
博士：“你们两个看上去很肾虚，要不要做点瑜伽？”  
娜塔莎：“我赢了，小鸟。”  
克林特愤愤地掏出20美元：“队长，你怎么也跟着铁罐夜不归宿地厮混了！”  
事实证明，再正经的美国队长，碰上托尼·斯塔克，所有的原则都可以打个对折。  
托尼朝着肥啾翻了个白眼，然后转头和史蒂夫两人甜蜜的对视。  
“呕，你们两个够了——我认为我当初迫于娜塔莎的淫威而屈服是错误的选择。”克林特带上骚紫的墨镜，转头去问正在看手机的娜塔莎，“话说回来，nat，你当初到底是怎么知道这两个人背着我们搞到一起去了的？”  
娜塔莎神秘的一笑：“I know everything。”

番外小剧场  
 1  
“托尼。”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
“为什么当年我向你告白的时候，你沉默了那么久？”  
“额，其实我当时是蒙了；你知道，我以为我是在做梦——美国队长居然和我表白了。”  
“那后来你为什么突然斩钉截铁地决定了呢？”  
“我就想，过了这村可就没这店；一不做，二不休，先把你掳走，你反悔也没用了。”  
“我不会反悔的。”史蒂夫低头在托尼的额头上印下一个吻。  
   
2  
那天的节目播出之后，全国人们都知道了“美国队长和钢铁侠高调出柜”。  
不少盾铁cp粉表示，自己有生之年居然搞到了真的cp。  
Hail Stony


End file.
